songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Intercontinental Song Contest 2
| return = None | withdraw = | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = Alan Dawa Dolma "Over the Clouds" }} InSC #2 was the second edition of the Intercontinental Song Contest. It was held in Vancouver, , following Twenty One Pilots' victory in the first edition with the song "Stressed Out". 39 countries participated. The winner was China with the song "Over the Clouds" by Alan Dawa Dolma which scored 213 points, winning by a margin of 4 points in front of Bhutan. The podium was completed by Oman, which finished on the third place. Location : For further information see Canada Canada is a country in the northern half of North America. Its ten provinces and three territories extend from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean, covering 9.98 million square kilometres (3.85 million square miles), making it the world's second-largest country by total area and the fourth-largest country by land area. Canada's border with the United States is the world's longest land border. The majority of the country has a cold or severely cold winter climate, but southerly areas are warm in summer. Canada is sparsely populated, the majority of its land territory being dominated by forest and tundra and the Rocky Mountains. About four-fifths of the country's population of 36 million people is urbanized and live near the southern border. Its capital is Ottawa, its largest metropolis is Toronto; other major urban areas include Montreal, Vancouver, Calgary, Edmonton, Quebec City, Winnipeg and Hamilton. Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the 16th century, British and French claims were made on the area, with the colony of Canada first being established by the French in 1537. As a consequence of various conflicts, the United Kingdom gained and lost territories within British North America until it was left, in the late 18th century, with what mostly geographically comprises Canada today. Pursuant to the British North America Act, on July 1, 1867, the colonies of Canada, New Brunswick, and Nova Scotia joined to form the semi-autonomous federal Dominion of Canada. This began an accretion of provinces and territories to the mostly self-governing Dominion to the present ten provinces and three territories forming modern Canada. In 1931, Canada achieved near total independence from the United Kingdom with the Statute of Westminster 1931, and full sovereignty was attained when the Canada Act 1982 removed the last remaining ties of legal dependence on the Parliament of the United Kingdom. Canada is a federal parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Elizabeth II being the head of state. The country is officially bilingual at the federal level. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many other countries. Its advanced economy is the eleventh largest in the world, relying chiefly upon its abundant natural resources and well-developed international trade networks. Canada's long and complex relationship with the United States has had a significant impact on its economy and culture. Canada is a developed country and has the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally as well as the ninth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. Canada is a Commonwealth realm member of the Commonwealth of Nations, a member of the Francophonie, and part of several major international and intergovernmental institutions or groupings including the United Nations, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the G8, the Group of Ten, the G20, the North American Free Trade Agreement and the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation forum. : For further information see Vancouver Vancouver, officially the City of Vancouver, is the most populous city in the Canadian province of British Columbia. The 2011 census recorded 603,502 people in the city, making it the eighth largest Canadian municipality. The Greater Vancouver area of around 2.4 million inhabitants is the third most populous metropolitan area in the country, the second largest city on the United States–Canada border, and the most populous in Western Canada. Vancouver is one of the most ethnically and linguistically diverse cities in Canada; 52% of its residents have a first language other than English. Vancouver is classed as a Beta global city. The City of Vancouver encompasses a land area of about 114 square km, giving it a population density of about 5,249 people per square km (13,590 per square mi). Vancouver is the most densely populated Canadian municipality with over 250,000 residents, and the fourth most densely populated such city in North America behind New York City, San Francisco, and Mexico City. The original settlement, named Gastown, grew up on clearcuts on the west edge of the Hastings Mill logging sawmill's property, where a makeshift tavern had been set up on a plank between two stumps and the proprietor, Gassy Jack, persuaded the curious millworkers to build him a tavern, on 1 July 1867. From that first enterprise, other stores and some hotels quickly appeared along the waterfront to the west. Gastown became formally laid out as a registered townsite dubbed Granville, B.I. ("B.I" standing for "Burrard Inlet"). As part of the land and political deal whereby the area of the townsite was made the railhead of the CPR, it was renamed "Vancouver" and incorporated shortly thereafter as a city, in 1886. By 1887, the transcontinental railway was extended to the city to take advantage of its large natural seaport, which soon became a vital link in a trade route between the Orient, Eastern Canada, and Europe. As of 2014, Port Metro Vancouver is the third largest port by tonnage in the Americas (displacing New York), 27th in the world, the busiest and largest in Canada, and the most diversified port in North America. While forestry remains its largest industry, Vancouver is well known as an urban centre surrounded by nature, making tourism its second-largest industry. Major film production studios in Vancouver and Burnaby have turned Greater Vancouver and nearby areas into one of the largest film production centres in North America, earning it the film industry nickname, Hollywood North. Vancouver is consistently named as one of the top five worldwide cities for livability and quality of life, and the Economist Intelligence Unit acknowledged it as the first city to rank among the top-ten of the world's most liveable cities for five consecutive years. Vancouver has hosted many international conferences and events, including the 1954 British Empire and Commonwealth Games, UN Habitat I, Expo 86, the World Police and Fire Games in 1989 and 2009; and the 2010 Winter Olympics and Paralympics which were held in Vancouver and Whistler, a resort community 125 km (78 mi) north of the city. In 2014, following thirty years in California, the annual TED conference made Vancouver its indefinite home. Several matches of the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup were played in Vancouver, including the final at BC Place Stadium. Bidding phase Key Host venue Information about the taken countries Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place in Vancouver on August 2, 2016. Canada and Poland will vote in this semi-final. Video: InSC Vancouver 2: Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place in Vancouver on August 4, 2016. New Zealand, Australia and Italy will vote in this semi-final. InSC Vancouver 2: Semi Final #2 Final The final will be held in Vancouver on August 6, 2016. Video: InSC Vancouver 2: Final Recap International broadcast and voting Voting and spokespersons # - Kelly Poon # - Barbara Opsomer # - Franoman # - Jack Black # - Aliee # - Awale Adan # - Rachel Millns # - Shakira # - Lupita Jones # - Keke Palmer # - Emma Bale # - Chanel Beckenlehmer # - One Direction # - Marija Serifovic # - Sergey Lazarev # - Anh Do # - Ralf Mackenbach # - Myra Sky # - Agnete # - Elisa # - Tsering Paljior # - Margaret # - Stereo Mike # - Olly Murs # - Ioana Boitor # - Nikolina Kovac # - Riyo Mori # - Ulla Essendrop # - Zhang Zilin # - Narsha # - Lexi Wilson # - Jota Abril # - Bebe Rexha # - Ivan Dorn # - Amani # - Mia # - Tanja # - Kenza Farah # - Tot Lina Voting videos Part 1: InSC Vancouver #2: Voting (Part 1) Part 2: InSC Vancouver #2: Voting (Part 2) Part 3: InSC Vancouver #2: Voting (Part 3) Part 4: InSC Vancouver #2: Voting (Part 4) 12 points awarded in the grand final Other Awards ;Lamarr Awards Lamarr Awards were given for the second time in this edition. The participants had to vote in several categories for the favorites. Two of the categories were: best non qualifier and web award winner. Links: Web Award Winner: InSC Vancouver #2: Lamarr Award for Web Award Best Non-Finalist: InSC Vancouver #2: Lamarr Award for Best Non-Finalist ;Web Award Winner ;Best Non-Finalist Other countries * : The broadcast withdrew due to their worst ranking in the final in the last edition. * : It was announced that Armenia are not interested in participating in Canada. However, they will return in the third edition. * : The broadcaster withdrew as they celebrate the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. Brazil will return in the next edition. * : The broadcaster withdrew due to their worst result in the last edition. However, they are looking for a return in the third edition. * : After the second semi-final, it was announced that Khabar Agency had to take a 2 edition break, looking for a return in the fourth edition. * : After the final, it was announced that Morocco are not interested in participating in Canada. * : The broadcaster withdrew due to their bad result in the last edition. * : After the first semi-final, VTV announced that they will not return due to Vietnam's worst result in the history of the ISC. However, Vietnam will be returning in the next edition.